The Doctor's Gurdian
by nighttime writer
Summary: Alex has been good at keeping his past hidden. But secrets won't stay burried for long. deals with Alex's childhood, no romance for now changed chapter 1


**Prologue **Being an intern is hard enough as it is. You get to see people more often than not. You get to know people, their quirks, little flaws, the things that make them well human. In fact these people become your family, as dysfunctional as it is. You've got a bunch of sisters and two brothers that could pass as well sisters and brothers. They annoy you and get under your skin, but at the end of the day, they are still going to be there the next day whether you like it or not. It's not so bad. You get used to living with them after you've spent nearly every waking hour and some sleeping hours with them. But you never really know them. I mean there's always one that somehow slips pass your radar; that one person that'll always hide behind some sort of barrier. And you never realize that you don't really know him. You don't really wish to know him because every time you try to he just gets you even more annoyed. Someone that knows to push your buttons. But is it because he's just scared of you getting to know him? Does he act like that just so no one bothers? And what happens when he suddenly becomes a deer in the spotlight?

Meredith sighed grabbing the clipboard from the nurse's station. One more round. Just one more and then she can finally retire to a bed. At the moment she was too tired to be picky. She didn't care if all she slept in was a cot in the middle of the rain, all she wanted was sleep. Just one final round…

She had been down at the emergency room the entire day. It had been a hectic day down at the emergency room. In the surgical unit nearly every intern she knew got to scrub in a surgery. Of course everyone except her. Sometimes luck just wasn't on her side.

"Dr. Grey, you look wide awake," Dr. Burke stated lowering his clipboard to give Meredith a stern look.

"Sir?" Meredith stifled a yawn.

"Oh yeah, wide awake," Burke stated sarcastically. "Go down to e.r. and get the patient they are prepping for surgery. O'Malley nearly fell asleep on me last surgery, you're going to scrub in."

Meredith looked around wondering if anyone else heard Burke. Then again it was nearly 4:30 in the morning and the night staff was busy doing their rounds leaving the two of them in the empty hall.

She had been begging Bailey for a surgery for the past two days, but Bailey wasn't hearing it. She wasn't sure if she could take George's spot. She knew George would understand, but she was more afraid of the nazi. Was she disobeying some sort of rule by going along with the surgery?

When she hadn't moved Burke narrowed his eyes placing his hands on his hips. "Dr. Grey if you don't want to do this surgery I'm sure Dr. Karev wouldn't mind 2 extra hours for an emergency open heart surgery…"

"NO!" Meredith screamed excitedly. When Burke raised an eyebrow she coughed lightly. "I mean no, I'll do it."

"Downstairs," Burke said with a smirk playing on his lips walking away.

Meredith glanced longingly at the empty stretcher in the middle of the hall. It called her name and she knew it. It was taking nearly all of her not to just plop down on the stretcher and call it a day/night whichever point of view. She sustained herself though knowing that an emergency open heart surgery was rare. And Burke asked her to do it, not Cristina.

Meredith was convinced that the elevator was purposefully being slow enjoying watching her nod back and forth in the realm of sleep and consciousness. She was already nearing her 100 hour quota and the only thing egging her on was the thought of the surgery.

'Someone had a really bright idea of sticking the o.r. on the 4th floor and the damn e.r. on the first' she thought foolishly dragging her feet towards the doors of the E.R.

"Meredith!" George yelled snapping her awake.

Time never seemed to matter to any of the interns. The fact that it was nearly 3:30 in the morning didn't seem to faze George as he clattered through the halls oblivious to the looks he was receiving from behind various curtains.

"No, I'll tell her!" Izzie yelled running past George towards the now confused Meredith.

"Tell me Burke asked me to do the surgery," Cristina yelled walking to Meredith as well.

By the time Meredith reached George the man had been panting, unable to catch his breath. Izzie was red stumbling through her words, and Cristina…well Cristina just stood there watching the two in mild amusement.

"No, I get to scrub in," Meredith said giving Cristina a grin.

"Damn," Cristina muttered shaking her head.

She knew that she told Burke no special treatment since they were officially a couple, she thought Burke would surely make an exception.

"Do you know who Burke's operating on?" George whispered walking besides Meredith.

"Yeah it's almost anti-climatic," Izzie added.

Cristina gave the two her trademark look and scoffed. "It's only Alex's mom Meredith, not the president of the United States."

"What?" Meredith asked in surprised. "Does Alex know?"

"I don't know. They sort of locked eyes when she was wheeled in, and then she went psycho. Like completely whack!" George explained his voice rising with each word.

"She was calling him all sorts of names. She reached for a clipboard and threw it at him!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I had to stitch him up," Cristina pouted. "Didn't get a damn chance to grab the clipboard before Burke snatched it."

Everyone gave Cristina a look shutting her up instantly. "Sorry, you know what I meant."

"He just stood there, like he was in shock or something. Then out of nowhere he just stormed off. He was bleeding everywhere," George said excitedly.

"Somehow, I don't think he was happy about that George," Meredith sighed giving George a small smirk.

"For a person with a heart aneurysm she seems pretty conscious," Meredith noted.

Alex walked past them, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He barely said hey to any of them, walking right out through the front lobby doors.

"Does he smoke?" Cristina asked confused.

"Last time I checked…no," Izzie said looking back at Alex's form.

He was leaning forward on a brick wall, the unlit cigarette still between his lips. His calm cocky demeanor lost. Instead it seemed like he was about to break down and start crying. They all exchanged glances silently pushing each other to talk to the man.

"You stitched him up. You go," George said to Cristina.

"No way! I never dated him. Go Izzie," Cristina said pointing to Izzie.

"What?" Izzie asked surprised, then quickly shaking her head added, "No I'm not a guy, go ahead George!"

"Don't look at me, I have to prep his mother for surgery!" Meredith said putting her hands up in the air shaking her head.

Izzie sighed knowing that before anyone even said anything she had to do it. She knew she had to because it was Alex and she was Izzie. Because she was the only person who could ever half stand Alex without beating the living daylights out of him.

Meanwhile back at the emergency room Meredith had to lean against a pillar in disbelief. Here was a woman complaining of chest pain somehow holding a small bottle of what seems like an alcoholic beverage in one hand, and a smoke in the other. Oh it was going to be a long day/night.

A/N: It's a new concept. There are no couples for now. This is just focusing on Alex because I don't believe he's a jag off like he was portrayed in earlier episodes. The complexity that is Alex Karev will be revealed in a drama filled way. If you're interested review. If you're not…still review. Because I'm a review junkie who gets high off these damn things. Hopefully I won't be writing through writer's block like I am right now. First Grey's Anatomy.

Review!


End file.
